


【mob和】我的主播 番外-外景

by Linyi01



Series: 主播 [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 我x二宫和也- OOC 无脑无文笔爽文- 亲爹向 PWP- 有BUG





	【mob和】我的主播 番外-外景

 

 

我拉着主播的手，到了他家附近的公园。这里是附近社区老人们散步闲聊的地方，也是一些不良们课后聚集的场所。但只要过了零点，这里连醉酒的大叔都没有。

 

Kazu只穿了一件T恤和内裤，仗着几步就能回家，连长裤都不想多穿。他盘腿坐在椅子上，靠着椅背看我摆弄摄像头。一盏路灯把光打到他身上，白得反光的双腿上还带着深浅不一的红痕。他常说那些指印牙印像是疤痕一样，这辈子都抹不掉了，即使每个星期都会翻新一遍。

 

“可以开始了，kazu。”我平时叫他和也，只有在录制时才叫他kazu。他会因为这个专属于主播的称呼而迅速进入状态。

 

由于他对外宣称所有视频都是自拍，我不再去动摄像头，而是坐到他对面的长椅上看他隔着内裤揉搓自己的性器。左手在腿间上下揉动，重要的部分被小腿挡住。

 

因为距离远，我看的不真切，只能借着路灯的光看他。他总是高高扬着头，在镜头前露出他白皙的脖子。宽大的T恤领子松松垮垮，他的锁骨露了一半。那上面还有我留下的印子。

 

他弯起右手去摸自己的胸部，用手掌隔着衣服摩挲早就挺立起来的乳首。他的乳首一直很敏感，平时摸摸腰就会立起来，朝那里吹气时他总推搡我的肩膀努力忍住呻吟。

我看到他胸部的起伏变大，他停下了动作，并上腿把内裤脱下了。又踩在椅子上，像平时一样朝着镜头m字分开腿。

 

椅子太窄，他没办法向后倾斜到露出穴口，只好转身跪在椅子上。他用手撑着自己的脚踝，一手从大腿摸到臀瓣。

自己的指尖划过会阴，在穴口停下。他抓着自己的大腿根，努力分开臀瓣，手指陷进软肉里，留下月牙形的指甲印。

 

从扩张开始，他用手指缓缓进入穴口。我能想到他正在用指腹按压着穴肉，一点点让自己放松。他动作很快，也许是害怕有人路过，一会儿就收回手指，把我为他准备的跳蛋拿出来。

 

他把那个小的球体按在了穴口，稍微用力把它推了进去。一点声音都没有发出，我能猜到主播在这里不可能放得开。

 

他顺着跳蛋连着的线去找开关，身子向后仰去时膝盖滑了一下，差点摔下椅子。他一下泄了气，把跳蛋扯出来，翻了身就坐到椅子上看我。

 

这样的光线根本录不了什么视频，不如说这是我们倆都没说破的企图。

 

他坐在椅子上，弯着腰有些费力的含着我的性器吞吐。我的手指卡进他的头发里，动着腰把东西往他嘴里操。

我想他是习惯了我的性子，干脆放弃了自己的动作，干张着嘴接受我的性器进出。口水顺着他的嘴角流下，浸湿了我的裤子。

他光脚踩在地上，双臂环过我的肩膀来索要亲吻，胸前立起的两点隔着衣服蹭到我。我揉捏着他的臀瓣，他顺着我的动作扭着腰，自己把我放在穴口的手指吞了进去。跳蛋刚光临过的小穴里湿湿软软的缠着我的手指。

 

 

他转过身跪到椅子上，撑着椅背，准备好让我肏进去。我从椅子上拿起它刚才扔下的跳蛋，看着没沾上脏东西，用手抹了几下。没忘记用手指操着主播，我把润滑浇在他的身上。润滑被手指带进去一些，抽出手时被合上的小口挤出来一些，滴到地上。

我把跳蛋塞进去，然后慢慢朝里面送我的性器。头部进去时，他叫了一声，应该是跳蛋正好划过他的那点，我便打开了跳蛋的开关。震动着的小球抵在我性器前，他的穴肉缩得更紧了，震动扩散开来，跪着的双腿都微微颤抖着。他用脚背勾着我的膝盖，往里顶时脚趾还会蹭到我的小腿。

 

跳蛋被我推到了深处，他蜷起脚趾，抓着椅背的手指关节泛了白。他自己一人时也许玩得更过火，至少那里绝对不是没有开荒过的领地。看他没有叫停，我开大了一档震动，开始朝里操干。

 

“哈啊…好深……啊啊！”

 

跳蛋随着我的动作又被挤进去一些，主播开始断断续续的呻吟。他抓得不稳，我只好握着他的腰，把他往我身前按。每次做完后他的腰上都会留下泛红的指印。

跳蛋对我们的刺激都很大，他身子比平时更软，几乎跪不住，趴在了椅背上，用手背摩擦着乳头。

 

“啊…不行…嗯……不行…了……慢……”

 

我开始冲刺，一下下重重地顶到最里面，跳蛋也开到了最大。kazu被撞得往前晃，我一只手够到椅背，把他固定在我和长椅之间。他直起身扭头亲我，我咬住他的嘴唇强迫他张开嘴叫。

 

不巧的是马路上车灯闪过，一辆车从我们面前的马路上开过。隔着一段草地，车停了下来。

我只能快点解决，直接用手捏住主播的乳头，咬着他的肩膀。

 

他先到了，小穴里的软肉痉挛着紧紧缠住我。几点精液喷到椅背上，又有一些顺着他的柱体流下去。他压着嗓子在我耳边发出一点呜咽声。

我被他夹得射在里面，慢慢退出来。他的会阴被拍得变红，臀瓣也留下些印子。混着润滑的精液流出来了一点，跳蛋还在里面，我扯着绳子把跳蛋带出来。一些精液顺着流到我的手指上，主播转过身把它们舔掉。

 

刚从车上下来的两个年轻男生应该是看到了，对着我们吹了声口哨，便朝反方向走去。

 

我帮主播穿上T恤，才发现主播的膝盖被木板硌得发红，他也几乎站不住。平时在床上我还会给他多垫一层毯子，我有些心疼，但不知道怎么开口，只能用手帮他揉下膝盖。他动动腿躲开我的手。

 

“回去了。”

每次结束之后他的嗓子都有些哑，即使今天因为紧张没有一直叫出来。

 

“抱歉啊，被别人看到了。”

 

“加钱。”

“kazu……”

 

 

这次又没有录成视频，看来这周之内又得帮他一次了。

 

==============

 


End file.
